Death's Count
by Lucicelo
Summary: The Count saw numerous guardians pass through his domain. Some caught his interest, but with time, they became distant memories. When he saw Ruka Tsuzuki looking at the soul candles, he became enraptured by her essence. Once her brother arrived in the Summons Section, he knew he was doomed for them both. Guardian!Ruka part 9


**_A/N: I haven't written about The Count in the Guardian!Ruka universe so I had to write him out._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _If you like what you read, you can donate to my kofi! The link is through my tumblr: Lucicelo_**

 ** _-Lucicelo_**

* * *

The Count encountered Ruka Tsuzuki during the depth of winter outside of their realm.

Her arrival brought a wave of cherry blossoms to descend inside of his domain when she entered through those large decorated doors. Upon seeing her petite figure, he noted her fascinated stare on account of the endless amount of candles filling the area of the main room. He remained put and _watched_ her. When she turned her face to the side, his eyes widened at the beauty of her delicate features. Sure, he witnessed plenty of beautiful people during his life and afterlife, but something about her caught his attention.

As the candlelight illuminated her face, he noticed the contemplation while inspecting the candles. When he saw her light brown eyes, dimmed of previous naïveté and innocence, he found himself _fascinated_.

He wondered upon the reason for her _disenchantment_ to the world. Her lack of ignorance and sheltering didn't surprise him. Many guardians entered their position through a shattered view of their past life. Some even went so far as to use their position for _revenge_ , nothing out of the ordinary for those who died from a third party. Ones with regrets, simply wanted answers to their questions and stick around long enough to gain a clear understanding of themselves.

Seeing these candles, an indicator of a living soul, made guardians pause when entering his domain. Maybe a soul caught their attention through that nagging feeling of _familiarity_. Well, the ones who never saw these soul candles paused and stared.

The exact reason for this young woman to not acknowledge his presence.

He felt no offense. This reaction happened far too often for him to have any sort of negative reaction.

A familiar face burst in, energy blazing, a smile stretching beyond normal capacity. He recognized the guardian, Jiro, who greeted him with a loud voice which echoed throughout the vast room. The young woman didn't flinch or turn in recognition of her partner. An apparent accustom to such a loud voice. Sharing a quick exchange of words, the Count's eyes returned the young lady behind Jiro, whose attention remained stuck on the candles.

Noting a lack of input from Ruka, Jiro turned to check on his partner. To his astonishment, Ruka's attention didn't stray from the candles in a display of impoliteness. "Ruka-chan! _Hello_!"

Ruka jumped at the sound of her name. Turning to her right, she noticed the new person, well a mask floating in the air and a pair of pure white gloves. The Chief warned her about the Count's eccentric mannerisms, and to ignore the floating items to not seem rude. Obvious differences aside, she made a fool of herself in front of a _prominent_ person in the bureau.

The Count noticed those lovely eyes widen in shock at being caught in distraction, she scrambled to bow to him. "I apologize for my rudeness, my name is Ruka Tsuzuki, Jiro-san's partner."

In the background, Jiro snickered in amusement while the Count nodded. "It's no issue. I tend to glance at the candles while deep in thought myself." He walked toward Ruka Tsuzuki, whose eyes trailed along areas where his body went invisible due to his mask. "Lovely aren't they?"

Still reeling from her previous bout of rudeness, Ruka clasped her hands behind her back. She kept her eyes on his mask. "Yes." A brief moment of silence passed. "What happens to the extinguished candles?"

"Excuse me?"

Ruka checked the candles around her immediate area. She noted no unlit candles in between the bundles. "I assume that they light up again upon reincarnation. Although, there are those who enter eternal slumber, get a job in the Judgement Bureau, or...linger in the world of the living. Do you keep these candles in a different room?"

Before the Count answered her questions, Jiro interjected. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help with an aspect of our newest case, Count."

Ruka sent Jiro an apologetic stare. "That's right. Sorry. I forgot we came here for that specific reason. I just...got distracted."

Hiding his irritation over this interruption from his voice, he thanked himself for having a mask to hide his face. "I see." The Count's eyes lingered on Ruka while he responded to Jiro's inquiry. "Inform me of the aspect of your case."

* * *

The Count forgot the decade when he began these monthly tea parties with Chief Konoe. He enjoyed having a someone carry on a conversation outside of work topics. Although, the topics tended to run down that path when mentioned guardians came up. Not that it bothered him, but literature and art interested him far more than wayward guardians giving Konoe migraines.

His faithful servant, hurried along, carrying trays of pastries to accompany the tea he chose for that beautiful morning. An eternal beautiful morning. He enjoyed the atmosphere provided through the ever blooming cherry blossoms. Few things bothered him anymore as he found ways to entertain himself outside of his role.

Sitting across from him, Konoe thanked his servant, sipping his tea with newfound peace. The Count saw the prominent dark circles under the Chief's eyes, broadcasting the _immense_ exhaustion.

The last year provided headaches for _all_ departments, leaving all employees to pack on extra hours to complete the onslaught of new cases. A new force scattered numerous dead souls and began possessing multiple humans. The source stretched all throughout Japan's different regions. No one had a chance go reject or even call off from work. Mandatory long hours kept everyone busy and lacking sleep. All in all, these events made their jobs harder than usual.

Konoe breathed in the tea, sighing in bliss. "I love coming to your tea time. Way more relaxing than attempting to do so in my office or the kitchens. No one has left me alone in _weeks_." He thanked him with a relieved smile. "You're such a gracious host."

The Count nodded. "Thank you for your company. I admit, it does get boring having a good cup of tea without a variety of company." He nodded at Watson, who beamed in delight at the approval. "The tea is delicious as always."

Entering through their usual topic starters, Konoe relaxed and the stress wrinkles left his face. The Count couldn't fathom getting to that point of tiredness and lack of care. Although, he kept his youthful features behind his mask. He heard the rumors of people assuming he hid his face due to a disfigurement. Pure lies.

Finishing his tea, Watson went through the rounds of serving them another cup with enthusiasm. He enjoyed having the little guy around. Watson knew him well and did his job without fuss.

The imminent gossip about other guardians reared its head.

Konoe rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I had to dismiss another pair of guardians yesterday. Is it too much to ask for a decent decade of no _devastation_? Not that the Summons Section doesn't encounter trouble, but I'd rather not have to fix _easy_ mistakes."

The Count chortled. "You have said the same sentences since you began your post as the Chief. I would have thought you'd retire from the stress alone."

Konoe snorted. "Nope. They need me. Besides, I do enjoy my job. This fulfilled my lack of ambition back when I was alive and I get to oversee interesting people."

"Speaking of interesting..." Count stirred honey into his tea, amplifying the fruity aroma. "I met your newest young lady. Ruka Tsuzuki."

"Did you? Ruka-chan is one of my best students." Konoe's fond smile stunned the Count. "She learned numerous spells without any issues on her part. From her vast repertoire of work, I predicted her rigorous work ethic. Once I knew her reason for her hard work, I felt sympathetic as to why she jumped head first into the programs." He sipped his tea. "I had to tell her to slow down. Exhausting herself helps no one."

" _Ah_." Count placed his cup onto his saucer, the taste bitter from his own interpretation of Ruka's person. He berated himself for such emotions over a girl he knew from _brief_ interactions. "A lover who's still in the world of the living, I'm assuming."

Konoe scoffed. "Not at all. Ruka-chan paid no attention to the men in her village. She did get marriage proposals, but she rejected them all. Raising her own brother didn't set well with perspective husbands who wanted their own children. Another mouth to feed wasn't an option."

"A brother?"

"Yes. He was fifteen when Ruka died." Konoe nibbled at his cake and dabbed his mouth. "After losing his _last_ family member, there's no surprise that he missed her. Ruka saw...some interesting truths when she died. She keeps overshadowing the lad." He sighed. "She wasn't too swift in hiding the true reason for her sudden trips."

"Interesting." The Count laid his hands on his lap. "She returns to the living for that purpose? Doesn't she understand the ramifications of interfering? The pain of his imminent passing will break her."

"It's a line of passage for many attached guardians. It's worse when they are close family members. Ruka-chan raised this young man from an infant to a teenager. She can't help but interfere." Konoe leaned against his chair, staring up at the cherry blossoms. "We'll help her through her grief when it happens."

* * *

Ruka's red rimmed eyed caused a panic in the Count's otherwise banal existence. Having gotten used to her sweet smiles and soothing aura, this sorrowful creature, peering into the candlelight, made his heart cave in. His invisible shoes squeaked during his walk towards her direction. He made no attempt to conceal or hide himself from her. Lack of noise amplified the sound, bringing her attention to the source.

She turned her face away from him, but not before he caught her devastation. An emotion not suited to her lovely face. He paused in his tracks, not wanting her to run away from the area, never to return on account of her horror of him seeing her in such a state.

Sniffling, she tried hiding her continuous stream of tears. "I-I'm sorry for trespassing. I'll leave in a moment." She hiccupped, wiping her face with her sleeve, more tears wet her face.

Standing a distance from her, he asked. "Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

Ruka shook her head. "No. I just...wanted to see the extinguished candle for myself, but...you hide them once the light is _gone_."

"A candle?" He pondered on the latest deaths. Ruka Tsuzuki wouldn't have come to his area for no other reason than a loved one.

One death in particular brought his eyes to widen: Ruka Tsuzuki's _brother_.

Asato Tsuzuki died from self inflicted wounds days prior. He handled the unlit candle itself and placed it in another locked wing. Through his mechanical way of doing his business, the name didn't register in his mind.

Until, Ruka appeared before his eyes.

No wonder Ruka appeared broken and grief-stricken.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He resumed speaking, watching Ruka nod her head and hiding her face from his gaze.

"Thank you." Ruka hiccupped.

A stretch of her shuddering breathing made the Count a tad uncomfortable in how to proceed. Konoe _knew_ how to handle guardians when they fell into their grief and told the right soothing words of comfort. He lacked the practice from rare human interaction with other people.

"I expected death of old age...not..." She gulped down the lump in her throat. "Oh Asato..."

His brain didn't filter out the following sentences before he opened his mouth. "Ruka-san, everyone dies in this world. You know this fact of life so well. You shouldn't cry about your loss." He noticed her hand twitch, he replayed his words, somewhat regretting the callous manner he said them.

Ruka lowered her hands and stared into the candlelight. "I applied for this job to _protect_ him." She turned to him, eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. "A selfish reason to join, but I love him more than anyone in this world. I raised him all on my own. Count...the last time I saw him, he was in a hospital bed, all bandaged up. I never wanted to see him this way. He...was making _progress_."

The Count handed her a handkerchief. "Ruka-san, I understand your pain, but he's in peace."

"No, you don't understand a mother's pain. I might as well be his mother, I became his mother when mom died." Ruka interjected with a soft tone. "You don't need to placate me. The Chief, Hiroko, Jiro, and Ryuusei have told me the same sentiments. Asato...didn't deserve to die _unnamed_ and _alone_. I _failed_ him."

"No, you did not." The Count curled his gloved hands together in front of his body. "Ruka-san, placing all this responsibility on yourself isn't helping you through your grief. These events are far out of _your_ control."

Ruka shook her head, bringing her bangs to cover portions of her face. "I just...I just wanted him to have grown old and lived a peaceful life." She hugged herself with her arms and uttered out. "He _deserved_ happiness."

* * *

Time passed before the Count encountered Ruka's beloved brother, Asato Tsuzuki. The newest guardian for Kyuushu, and a powerhouse in the making. A handsome specimen of a man whose smile matched his sister's. A _perfect,_ _honest_ smile. Tsuzuki, he didn't let anyone other than Ruka call him Asato, even had dimples in both of his cheeks.

He saw plenty of Ruka's qualities in this young man. Of course, she raised him to the best of her abilities. It showed in his determination, hard-work tendencies, a contagious smile, and the _beauty_. The Tsuzuki parents produced such _gorgeous_ siblings.

From the surface alone, a spark of attraction brought his eyes onto them. Beauty _had_ to be appreciated.

Interacting with the siblings, stirred emotions he once thought disappeared in the past. His last paramour reincarnated and never resumed _any_ post in the Judgment Bureau. Then again, his reluctance to remove his mask for anyone other than his servant pushed them away. He contained no _resentment_ over his failed courtship.

Once he accepted his feelings for both, he planned out numerous interactions. He might find the right one out of the both of them from spending time with them.

He didn't expect the overprotectiveness the siblings held for one another.

* * *

When he encountered Ruka Tsuzuki again, he managed to invite her for a spot of tea. She agreed, citing a break in between cases, and jumping at the chance to drink tea. She commented on how few guardians enjoyed taking time for a tea party and his offer sparked her interest. He almost bounced in excitement the moment she said yes.

On the day of the tea party, Watson prepared different nibbles of dessert to accompany their full bodied green tea. Under his illusion, he wore his best suit, not that he let himself wear insufficient clothing, and a new mask. Ruka arrived at noon, wearing a full length cream colored dress with low tan heels.

Exchanging pleasantries, they walked toward the side of the building, where a well decorated table awaited them. Peeking at Ruka's face, he saw a sparkle in her eyes at seeing the beautiful display. When she went to her seat, he pulled out a chair, Ruka thanked him with a grateful smile before he took his own seat.

Watson arrived, serving them tea with a beaming smile. Ruka concealed her surprise at seeing him, thanking him for serving her a plate of pastries.

Once they went through some different topics, the Count asked her. "What is your favorite advancement to date?"

"The camera is my favorite!" Ruka grinned. "I have a new habit of taking so many pictures of myself and Asato. When we were alive, we had no money to pay for a family portrait. In our time, we had to sit down for long periods of time for the exposure to take effect. The light source has to be taken into account as well." She giggled. "Once Asato settled in, I snapped his first photo as a guardian. The poor boy looked so awkward."

The Count slurped his tea. "Interesting. I have limited knowledge in capturing images from those who take their time to linger around in my domain. Chief Konoe does tend to pass me information so I stay relevant in the current times. Yet, I can't seem to catch up from all these constant changes. I do remember the trouble of painting a portrait, such a tedious process."

Ruka asked him. "You don't leave this place often?"

"Not exactly." He set his cup onto the saucer. "My job is to oversee the soul candles." He left out any other underlying aspects of his job from her. No use upsetting her during their time together. "Anytime I leave this place, it is to speak to the higher ups or with Lord Enma. I cannot leave."

Ruka frowned. "That's a shame. The world is such a beautiful place. I'm certain you would love to explore the world, in complete luxury of course. Why don't you ask for a transfer? Better yet, someone to stay guard while you're on an extended vacation."

Before the Count answered her, he noticed a distant person coming closer to their location. Once he recognized him, his chest warmed at the sight of Tsuzuki making an appearance. In recent years, Tsuzuki began wearing a trench coat over his business suit. Ruka continued on wearing her knee length dresses, soft colors and Mary Jane shoes galore.

Seeing both of the Tsuzuki siblings made him smile whenever they came into the vicinity.

"Ruka!" Tsuzuki embraced Ruka from behind, his eyes turned to steel when he stared at the Count. "I missed you." Ruka jumped at the sudden surprise, but she settled in his arms when she recognized his voice.

The Count saw Ruka's face transform into a sweet and loving one when addressing Tsuzuki. "Did you? Why, I missed you as well, Asato. Your case took way longer than expected." Tsuzuki leaned closer to her and she placed a kiss on his cheek without being prompted. "Where's your partner?"

Tsuzuki hummed. "He's handing in the reports to the Chief."

Ruka shook her head in amusement. "You left the poor man to deal with the Chief, didn't you?"

" _No."_ Tsuzuki drawled out. "He knows I _have_ to see you after investigations or else I would be upset. I need my hugs from my loving big sister. Now...what were you two talking about?"

Chuckling, Ruka patted his forearm with one of her hands. "We were discussing the Meiji Era. He wanted to know personal details about the time we were alive and grew curious on how I saw the modern developments in the world."

The Count piped up. "Yes, Ruka-san has answered a good part of my inquiries. She found the advancement in cameras such an amazing investment for preserving the future. Portraits require time that individuals cannot provide anymore. The modern camera is getting better with each passing year."

"Hmm...I see." Tsuzuki transitioned the conversation real quick. "Has he met Mayumi yet?"

Ruka arched a brow. "Of course not, I don't summon her for any little reason. Besides, summoning shiki takes a lot of energy and I'm sure she'd rather not come here for a social call."

The Count tilted his head, making his mask move to the side. "Mayumi?"

"Ruka's shiki. She gets real _overprotective_ over _any_ man coming near her mistress." Tsuzuki's smile showed all his teeth. "You know, horses are vicious when it comes to their masters."

The Count denied to himself that fear coursed through him. Having met few shiki, or any in recent years, he didn't know the temperament of many of them.

Ruka shook her head. "Asato, Mayumi is a kind soul."

Tsuzuki snorted. "I saw her beat down another shiki for daring to flirt with you. There is no way she wouldn't go after _any_ man." He deadpanned. "I mean, take Count for example, Mayumi would interrogate him for having you here on a date."

"Date?!" Ruka exclaimed. "Oh no, Asato, this is a simple get together. He knows how much I love tea." She turned to the Count and smiled. "Right?"

The Count gulped before he reassured her. "Yes. This is a tea party."

Tsuzuki held Ruka tighter in his arms. "Good."

* * *

Days later, Tsuzuki confronted him about Ruka with a fierceness that made him blush under his mask.

In one of his rare trips to the Judgement Bureau, he attended a meeting with the higher ups of all departments. He went through the usual route where guardians congregated to speak with other departments. He felt the stared directed at his lack of a body and the oddity of his presence outside of the hall of candles.

Tsuzuki stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Departing away from his partner, Tsuzuki made a bee-line toward him. From the deep set frown on Tsuzuki's face, the Count checked around him to see the cause of such an emotion.

Tsuzuki stopped a few feet away from him. "Count."

With enthusiasm lacing his tone, he greeted Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki-san. Is everything alright?"

"No." Tsuzuki breathed out before he began. "Ruka is _not_ interested."

"Not interested in what, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki's frown deepened. "You know what I'm talking about. You want to date my older sister."

The Count rubbed his gloved hands together when he explained himself. "She is a delightful young woman. Who wouldn't want to a have relationship with her? Has she commented that my interest is not wanted?"

Tsuzuki hesitated a bit before he responded. "Well...no. But the fact she denied that your little tea party was a date means she's not interested in you. There are rumors going around about you two. She hasn't heard them yet and I don't want her to find out about them. I suggest staying away from her until they settle down."

The Count hid his sigh of relief. At least, Tsuzuki didn't threaten him away from either one of them. The idea of not speaking to them would darken his ideal perfect day.

"I see. Hmm...if she does not enjoy my attentions..." He curled his fingers around Tsuzuki's hand and raised it against the lips of his half mask. Tsuzuki gave him a horrified face at his actions. "Shall I turn my eyes onto you?"

Laughter came from fellow passing guardians who found the Count's actions amusing. They assumed the whole ploy came from distracting Tsuzuki from screaming at The Count for his sister's sake. Although, Ruka didn't need anyone defending her when she did well on her own. Many of them went through group training with her and she didn't hold back when she sparred with any guardian.

They waited with baited breath, wanting to see Tsuzuki's reaction to Count's daring move.

Tsuzuki snatched his hand back, his body trembling as he backed away. The laughter echoed through his mind and the implications of the Count's actions made him ashamed. "No, thank you." He tore into a run, leaving the Count in utter confusion at his sudden departure.

* * *

When Ruka passed through the threshold of his domain, The Count turned away from his current work. The soul in question could wait a moment longer until he finished speaking with Ruka. He readied himself to greet her with a smile and to extent their interaction through well placed topics.

"Ruka-san, a pleasure-"

Ruka interrupted him with a warning tone. "You're not sabotaging Asato's recovery, Count."

Her frosty manner of speaking surprised him. Throughout all their interactions, he never saw Ruka so furious at another person in his line of vision. He tried using a charming tilt to his voice to sway away her alarming behavior. "Ruka-san, I would never-"

"I overheard rumors of your behavior toward him. Out of every guardian in the Judgement Bureau, you chose to focus your advances onto him." Ruka frowned. "It might seem comedic to others, but I don't appreciate your disregard for his feelings in the matter."

"I did not mean to appear callous. He is the one who told me to not interact with you again and simply kissed his hand. I did not know he disliked such gestures." Curious on her brother's _recovery_ , he asked her. "What is he recovering from?"

Ruka narrowed her eyes, her hands formed into fists. "Numerous _personal_ issues that you have no right to have information on. Do _not_ interact with him in such a manner again. He doesn't need someone making fun of him in front of others for a laugh. Next time, I will _not_ show any mercy against you."

"I apologize." He felt remorseful for having caused such a negative impact on Tsuzuki. "I did not mean to overstep his boundaries."

She turned away from him. "I'm not the one you're supposed to address that apology to. Before you ask, Asato has left on an extended case. You won't see him for a few months."

The Count let out a sigh. He would have to change his plan as to not seem untrue about his feelings. "I shall make sure to extent my apology to him. Ruka-san, I apologize to you as well."

She turned her head to the side and looked at him. "I accept your apology. Excuse me, I have to meet my partner."

* * *

"I heard about your...affection to the Tsuzuki siblings." A soothing, but sharp voice addressed the Count when he made his way through the main room of the Judgement Bureau.

Straightening himself up, he turned to address the man sitting behind a large curtain. Keeping the physical appearance of the man a secret from him, yet again. "They are charming individuals, Lord Enma."

Enma tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. "From outsider reports, you have begun to neglect your duties over attaining a semblance of attention from either one of them. You have kept up a steady completion of your duties for decades. It's a noticeable _mar_ of your repertoire. Does their presence distract you that much?"

Count gritted his teeth from behind his mask, "Not at all. I finish everything in a timely fashion. Just as I have always done."

"Are you certain?" Enma played with a strand of his hair, his gaze, amused at the faulty attempt at lying. Even from behind the curtain, he noticed the quiver of irritation in the Count's voice. Yet, he enjoyed feigning inattentiveness to keep up this game between him and his underlings.

"Yes, my Lord Enma."

The Count cursed himself for having forgotten about the eyes and ears throughout the bureau. Everyone knew not to behave in a manner that might attract Lord Enma's attention. He suspected that Ruka and Tsuzuki had targets on their backs from the start. Tsuzuki's immense power and Ruka's knowledge of old spells would have Lord Enma's eye on the both of them.

"I wouldn't want to lose you over a passing affection. The last lover you attempted to pursue keeps on reincarnating, correct?" Enma didn't need to look beyond his barrier to know the Count flinched at the reminder. "Those two will leave the ranks soon enough. I suggest burying any idea of developing anything between yourself and either one of them. Now, are we understood?"

The Count curled his hands into fists before bowed. "Understood."

* * *

He hated having to go through his plan in keeping his interactions with the Tsuzuki siblings. Sparing limited time away from his domain, he did his duties and anytime he saw them, he put on his persona. A fool. Playing off his feelings as a joke, stabbed at his sensitive heart, but his mask covered his downtrodden expressions.

The first time he laid a hand on Ruka's waist, almost sliding it down her lower back, she turned to him expecting her brother. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, almost stumped at what had occurred. She froze in place, processing his actions. He knew the vision he portrayed in front of her, broke at that moment.

Tsuzuki tackled him to the ground, yelling at him for daring to put a hand on his sister. He readied himself to punch him in the face when Ruka pulled Tsuzuki away from him. She told him to not do anything to jeopardize his job. Tsuzuki grunted in anger before guiding Ruka away from him.

He returned to the privacy of his room and drank multiple bottles of wine.

Watson remained vigilant at his side.

From that point on, Tsuzuki and Ruka became experts in dodging the Count's new _touchy_ behavior.

* * *

Ruka flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of the Count's lungs. "I said not to touch me! I thought you learned this lessons decades ago!"

Any idea of this man being a polite gentleman, left her thoughts during the last couple of decades. She tried understanding why the Count showed such _inappropriate_ actions toward them. When she first met him, he seemed regal, polite, and attentive to help guardians. Not at all a pervert. The floating mask and gloves didn't bother her as much anymore. Everyone had their own eccentric quirks after all.

This _new_ Count, shoved the old persona aside and became _shameless_. Unless, this man hid those feelings behind his mask and felt comfortable enough to express them in their presence, the Tsuzuki siblings tried keeping interactions cordial to avoid any scandals in public.

In private, it was a whole different scenario.

Fellow guardians grew used to the Count's _harmless_ behavior that they laughed it off. Turning a blind eye to help either one of the Tsuzuki siblings, they spared a glance to watch the spectacle unfold. No one, except Tatsumi, interfered in their defense in public. Although, she suspected Tatsumi's reasoning came from an initial dislike of the Count's mannerisms.

The Chief let out deep sighs, but believed in their ability to defend themselves. Their boss trained them into _exceeding_ expectations. Defending themselves against someone who bothered them was easy.

They tried contemplating why the Count focused on them. At some point, she suggested that maybe he held feelings for them. Her brother gagged, not even wanting to think about the Count liking either one of them. He thought the idea was _preposterous_ and _untrue_.

Smiling behind his mask, the Count sing songed. "My beloved, you're so strong! My heart is a fluttering!"

Flushing in embarrassment, Ruka huffed. "What can I say? You keep me in shape. At least, you didn't lay a hand on my behind."

The Count gasped in mortification. "I ask before I even contemplate in doing such actions! I'm not uncouth!"

Ruka rolled her eyes. "You just hugged me without permission, Count."

In the distance, they heard Tsuzuki scream come closer as he ran toward them. "Count! Stay away from my sister!"

Ruka imagined Hisoka rubbing the bridge of his nose and following her brother at a tame pace.


End file.
